


let me be your midnight call

by tessav



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessav/pseuds/tessav
Summary: “Can I ask what was happening back there?” Kim asks as she begins to drive back home.“Not yet,” Trini says. “I just—I’ll tell you, just not right now.” She pulls her legs up onto the seat and hugs her knees, like she’s trying to take up as little space as possible.Kimberley looks over at her and smiles softly. “Okay,” she says, and she reaches out a hand to Trini. Hesitantly Trini reaches back and grabs Kim’s hand. They drive in silence as Trini squeezes her hand. Trini’s got a strong grip and it hurts a little bit but if it’s helping even just a little bit then it’s worth the temporary pain.Or,Trini's still messed up from Rita's attack and Kimberley is there to help.





	let me be your midnight call

**Author's Note:**

> lol do people still read power rangers fanfic?

Kimberley wakes up, panting, as a sense of urgency hits her. She’s not sure what’s going on, but she checks her phone. It’s 2:13 am. She takes a few moments to breath and tries to figure out what’s going on. She remembers something Jason had told the group, that they might have a stronger mental connection now that they had all successfully morphed. Maybe, maybe there was something wrong with one of the other Rangers, and that was why she had been woken up. She unlocks her phone and shoots a text to Jason.

_Kimberley: hey is evrythng good?_

Within seconds, she sees a popup bubble indicating that Jason’s typing.

_Jason: im all good but u felt that too?_

Kim taps on the button to call Jason. He answers after the first ring.

“What was that?” she asks him.

“I don’t know,” he says, his voice raspy, as if he’s just woken up. “But I think it was someone in the group, and the… morphing grid is connecting us. So we can help each other.”

Kimberley nods. “That makes sense, I guess,” she says. “Who’s out patrolling tonight?”

She knows the answer before he even responds. “Trini,” they say at the same time.

“I’ll go check on her,” Kim says. She hears Jason start to say something, like to not go alone or something, but she hangs up on him before he can get another word out.

Is Trini in danger? She knows that she was woken up for a reason, but she’s afraid of the possibilities. They defeated Rita a few weeks ago and things had been relatively quiet since then. But still, they _really_ didn’t need some new big bad coming.

She isn’t planning on changing—that would take time, and if she needs to, she has her Ranger suit—but when she opens her window she sees that it’s raining, so she grabs a thick hoody from her closet and pulls that on. Hopefully that and the sweatpants she has on will be good enough.

She lowers herself out the window. Ever since they started patrolling at night, she’s been exiting her house this way. It’s not hard and it’s only a six foot drop or so once she’s hanging off the window frame, and now that she’s got a Ranger’s strength and sense of balance it’s practically easy. She lets go of the ledge and hits the ground, absorbing the impact as she bends her knees. It’s raining, but not hard. Just a slight drizzle. She jogs over to where her car is parked in the street and unlocks it, stepping into the driver’s seat and turning the car on. She doesn’t know exactly where Trini is, but she can sense that she’s somewhere on the west side of town. Kim knows the routes they normally take when patrolling, so she hopes she’ll be able to find Trini fairly easily. Plus, Angel Grove isn’t that big of a town, and there won’t be too many people walking around in the middle of a rainy night.

Her house is a few miles from the main part of the town but she speeds and makes good time. She turns on her high beams and squints, trying to make out shapes in the darkness. She finds that she’s being pulled to go in a certain direction; some intrinsic part of her telling her when to turn and how far to go. After a few minutes, her senses tell her to stop. She immediately pulls to the side of the road and parks her car.

As she exits, she sees Trini. Kimberley lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that there’s no imminent danger around her; no mutant animals or robbers or even just an angry homeless person. It’s just Trini, standing frozen on the sidewalk, looking upwards at the rain.

“Trini!” Kim shouts in relief, and she runs over to her friend. Trini doesn’t respond, doesn’t even look at her. As Kimberley approaches she sees a look of terror plastered on Trini’s face. “Trini? What’s going on, are you okay?” Kimberley asks. Trini’s wearing a thin yellow flannel over a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It doesn’t look like she had been expecting the rain. Kim wants to reach out and comfort Trini, even just touch her, but she’s learned from Billy that it’s best to be cautious with physical touch. She doesn’t know what’s going on with Trini, but she doesn’t want to spook her.

But then Trini tears her gaze away from the sky and looks directly at Kimberley and Kim feels her heart ache and the pain she sees in Trini’s eyes. “Get me out of here,” Trini says quietly and Kim nods. She puts an arm over Trini’s shoulders and gently guides her back to Kim’s car. She shoots Jason a text— _I’ve got her_.

Their car ride begins with silence. Kimberley doesn’t want to press too much with Trini, but she’s not really sure what she’s supposed to do right now. “So,” she begins, breaking the silence, “Do you want me to take you home?”

Trini doesn’t say anything for a few seconds and Kimberley starts to think maybe she should ask again or something when Trini finally says, “Not there. Anywhere but my house, please.”

“How about my house, then?” Kim suggests. Trini nods, and Kim steers the car in the direction of the canyon and her house. “Can I ask what was happening back there?” she asks as she begins to drive back home.

“Not yet,” Trini says. “I just—I’ll tell you, just not right now.” She pulls her legs up onto the seat and hugs her knees, like she’s trying to take up as little space as possible.

Kimberley looks over at her and smiles softly. “Okay,” she says, and she reaches out a hand to Trini. Hesitantly Trini reaches back and grabs Kim’s hand. They drive in silence as Trini squeezes her hand. Trini’s got a strong grip and it hurts a little bit but if it’s helping even just a little bit then it’s worth the temporary pain.

She’s driving slower than she was on the way out. It’s giving Trini some time to breath and find herself again. “How long were you out there?” Kim asks.

“What time is it?”

Kim turns on her phone for a moment to check. “It’s almost 2:40,” she tells her.

Trini nods slowly. “I started patrolling at midnight. I was doing fine until it started raining. I—” she stops talking.

Kim nods. She’s starting to piece together what happened.

They pull up at Kim’s house. “You think you’re good to get in through the window?” she asks.

Trini considers for a moment. “I think so.” She bites her lip. “Thank you for letting me come back with you,” she says.

Kim smiles at her. “Of course,” she says, “any time.”

She gets out of the car and walks to the passenger side where she opens the door for Trini, who thanks her and steps out. They walk side-by-side over to the back of the house. It’s harder to sneak in than it is to sneak out, but there’s a fence nearby that they can use as a stepping stool and soon they’re safely in Kim’s room.

Kim pulls her wet sweatshirt off her head and tosses it onto a chair. She turns and sees Trini, who’s shivering and holding her arms close to yourself. “You’re sopping wet. Let me find something you can wear.” Without waiting for a response, Kim pulls open her dresser drawer and starts looking. She pulls out a pair of sleep shorts and a pink tank top and holds them up sheepishly for Trini. “I know it’s not your color, but will this work?” she asks.

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” Trini says, smiling softly at her. Kim smiles back. Trini turns away from her and pulls her wet shirt off, and Kim busies herself with checking her phone. It’s late at night, so she’s not expecting much, but she has a few texts from Jason.

_Jason: i called billy & jason. they woke up too but i explained that we’re all set_

_Jason: ok :) im glad you’ve got her_

_Jason: im glad shes got someone like u_

“It’s the rain,” Trini says, and Kim turns around to look at her. Trini looks small and timid, sitting on the edge of Kim’s bed, wearing Kim’s clothes, and Kim just wants to protect her with everything she’s got.

“What about the rain?” Kim asks. She walks over to the bed and sits down next to Trini.

Trini lets out a breath. “When Rita attacked me in my room, she was waiting on my ceiling. The first thing I noticed of her was when she dripped water down on me.”

“Like in the warehouse,” Kim says under her breath.

Trini nods and continues. “I—I guess that messed me up more than I realized. Whenever I feel water like that, like when it rains, or when I’m in the shower, I feel like I’m back in my room, being pinned against the wall while Rita’s threatening to kill you all. I know that… _realistically_ Rita’s gone and can’t hurt us, but it just—it scares me, Kim. We almost all _died_ and Billy did and I just,” she fades off.

“Can I hug you?” Kim asks after a moment. Trini nods and Kim leans towards her and wraps her arms around Trini, hugging her as closely as she can. Trini tenses for a second but then relaxes, and she leans her head into Kim’s neck. Kim can hear her sniffling and it makes her squeeze tighter. “That’s awful, Trini,” Kim tells her. “I’m so sorry. You’re safe, though. Rita’s gone, and I’ve got you.”

Kim hears a muffled sob. “You’ve got me?” Trini asks, and Kim lets out a soft laugh.

“Yes, I do. As long as you want me to, I’ve got you,” she tells her.

Trini pulls away from the hug. “Can I stay here tonight?” she asks.

There’s a strand of hair in her face. Kim reaches a hand forward and gently pushes it back behind Trini’s ear. “Of course,” she says. She leans down and presses a soft kiss against Trini’s cheek. “You’re always welcome here.” Kim stands up and walks over to the side of her bed. When she looks back, Trini has a smile on her face. It’s beautiful.

After a moment, Trini stands up and walks to the side of the bed opposite Kim. They pull back the blankets simultaneously and silently slip into the covers.

Trini rolls over immediately, turning her back to Kim. Without thinking, Kim reaches her arm out and drapes it across Trini’s waist and pulls herself closer to the smaller girl. Trini lets out a small squeak.

“God, I’m so sorry,” Kim says quickly, pushing back away from Trini. “I don’t know what came over me there.”

Trini turns her head and looks over her shoulder at Kim. “No, it’s okay,” she said. “I was just startled is all. It was nice.”

Kim smiles at her. “Okay,” she says, and she allows herself to move back over to Trini. She lets out a small murmur of content when she feels Trini intertwine their fingers. They fall asleep within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hmu at klargora.tumblr.com ily all


End file.
